Secret In Love
by ageha haruna
Summary: Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pelayan biasa. sedangkan Jung Yunho adalah seorang putra mahkota. dan mereka sama-sama lelaki. sebuah fic yang aku persembahkan untuk yunjae shipper yang mengispirasiku. dan post ulang dari fb kesini. RNR ya... :3


**Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pelayan biasa. Sedangkan Jung Yunho seorang putra mahkota. Dan mereka sama-sama lelaki.**

**.**

**Secret in Love**

**.**

**By Ageha Haruna**

**Yunjae dan tokoh-tokoh disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan agensi tempat mereka bernaung.**

**RPF pertama. Jadi jangan heran kalau masih belepotan dan bikin kram mata. ^^v**

**T**

**Standar applied. No bashing chara.**

**Cover bukan milikku.**

**Tanpa keuntungan pribadi.**

**Btw, temukan perbedaannya. :)**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Apa kau melupakan perkataanmu dulu. Apa aku harus mengingatkannya lagi?'' Sang Pemilik surai golden brown berucap datar. Matanya memandang jauh kedepan dimana dinding putih tanpa noda terlihat lebih menarik baginya. Seperti sebuah refleksi kontras yang sangat nyata untuk menggambarkan kehidupannya. Hitam yang penuh dosa.

Dua lengan kokoh menarik pinggang Kim Jaejoong saat lelaki tersebut bergerak menuruni ranjang.

''Ne, jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu,'' Jung Yunho semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, menyamankan diri saat rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti dirinya, perlahan dia membubuhkan kecupan dibahu Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dalam diam saat merasakan geliat tak nyaman dari sosok yang ada dipelukannya. Senang rasanya mengetahui jika sentuhannya menimbulkan reaksi yang unik. ''Aku tidak peduli. Hanya jika kau berada disampingku, Boo. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semuanya, aturan-aturan kolot itu, kutukan dalam keluarga kita. Tidak Boo, bagiku selama ada kau disampingku aku rela membuang segalanya.''

Nada kesungguhan menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong, membuatnya memejamkan mata erat.

''Tapi, ini salah. Hubungan ini tidak sehat. Hubungan ini...'' Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu melepas pelukan Yunho untuk mengambil kameja putih yang terongok disamping kakinya, ''...menyakitkan,'' bisiknya lirih.

Foxy eyes milik Jung Yunho membulat marah, menyorot tajam pada laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depannya. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengeram pelan, dirinya bangkit dari ranjang dan mencengkram lengan Jaejoong erat. Mengabaikan jika dia hanya memakai celana linen pendek yang membungkus kaki telanjangnya.

''Kita sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali, Boo. Dan kau tau apa jawabanku kan?'' desisnya berbahaya. Matanya memincing semakin tajam saat Jaejoong enggan menatapnya. ''Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau dengar itu, Boo? Kau dengar, hah?''

Kasar. Yunho merengut dagu Jaejoong. Memaksa laki-laki tersebut untuk menatapnya, tapi sayang Jaejoong tidak melakukannya. Dia menutup matanya rapat. Bagi pemuda itu, memandang Yunho sama saja memperlihatkan perasaannya tanpa aling-aling. Jaejoong benci mengakui jika didepan Yunho dirinya seperti buku terbuka. Mudah sekali ditebak. Dan lebih benci lagi jika mata hitam kelam itu memerangkapnya dalam pesona tak berkesudahan.

Yunho mengeram tepat disamping telinga Jaejoong. Berbisik berat, ''Buka matamu, Jae,'' gelengan pelan menjawab permintaannya.

''Jae!'' bentak Yunho habis kesabaran.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Yunho. Perlahan pelupuk matanya mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan keindahan yang sempat bersembunyi. Yunho terpaku antara terpesona dan sakit. Manik yang biasanya terlihat memukau diantara kegelapan malam, manik hitam dengan pendar keemasan yang selalu membuat Yunho terhipnotis kini telah kehilangan kebahagiaan. Hanya kesakitan yang terlihat.

Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup kelopak mata, hidung lalu merambat sampai ujung bibir Jaejoong. ''Maafkan aku, Boo,'' bisiknya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Yang dia tau Jung Yunho tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun. Keegoisan dan rasa arogan yang menghalanginya. Tapi kini seorang Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Haruskah dia senang? Haruskah dia bangga? Atau bolehkah dia menangis?

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dirinya tidak bisa begini terus. Diantara dia dan Yunho harus ada yang mundur, kalau tidak semua akan tersakiti. Dan Jaejoong lebih memilih mati jika harus membiarkan Yunho menderita. Karena itulah dia yang akan pergi.

Sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu Jaejoong berbalik, memandang Yunho yang masih berdiam ditepatnya. Satu kesimpulan terbesit dibenak Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menahan kepergiannya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Dengan bibir bergetar Jaejoong berusaha keras agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

''Jika kau lupa aku akan mengingatkannya lagi. Kau dulu bilang hubungan ini hanya untuk permainan, hanya hiburan ditengah kebosananmu. Peraturannya kita boleh menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, itu khusus untukmu. Kau jelas mengatakan jika ini hanya sex buddies semata. Tapi kau mulai melupakan peraturannya. Kau melampui batas, selalu melanggarnya. Padahal Kau tau jika kau hidup untuk mereka tapi aku, aku hanya hidup untukmu...''

Jaejoong menahan senyum perih yang tidak pernah sampai dimatanya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan, dia rapuh tapi Yunho tetap saja menyakitinya. Berulang kali hingga Yunho sendiri tidak mampu menghitungnya.

''Boo...'' tangan Yunho terjulur, sebuah isyarat jika dia menginginkan Jaejoong mendekat. Jung Yunho kembali menekan harga dirinya demi Kim Jaejoong.

Menggeleng lalu menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung. ''Ingatlah jika hubungan ini hanya euforia saja. karena itu...'' menghela nafas panjang, manik Jaejoong menyorot tajam tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu kosong. ''Sadarlah Yunnie... Sadarlah Putra Mahkota.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, salah seorang pelayan generasi kedua belas. Pemuda tampan dengan surai golden brown kebanggannya, doe eyes yang begitu memikat hati, ditambah bibir sewarna strowberry masak yang telihat menggiurkan untuk digigit bahkan jika hanya dijilat saja. Dan tentu saja tubuh mungil untuk ukuran pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Oh-oh, sikap ramah tapi sedikit misterius yang selalu sukses membuat orang-orang terpesona padanya.

Tapi, entah sial atau apa hingga keluarganya termasuk dirinya harus menjadi pelayan setia keluarga Jung bahkan sejak berabad-abad tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Jaejoong harus menyalahkan kakek moyangnya yang tergiur mencuri benda paling berharga dan melakukan kejahatan berat hingga menyebabkan dewa rubah-dewa pelindung keluarga Jung-marah dan mengutuk keluarga Kim beserta keturunannya untuk menuruti semua kemauan keluarga Jung. Dan lebih sialnya lagi tidak ada cara untuk membebaskan kutukan tersebut. Hanya jika ada airmata yang sama dari dua ksatria mampu meruntuhkannya. Well, teka-teki yang masih belum terpecahkan hingga sekarang.

Dan parahnya lagi gara-gara kutukan itu membuat Jaejoong harus berhubungan atau bahkan terjerat dalam lingkar setan bersama Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho. Dimana dirinya sudah diklaim sebagai milik Yunho bahkan saat dirinya berusia satu hari.

Seperti saat ini. Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah. Semua perkataan yang tadi pagi dia ucapkan hanya menjadi angin lalu semata. Tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya.

Memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan mata rubah yang tidak hentinya mengobarkan peperangan. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang kini merona dengan jantung berdetak keras.

''Putra Mahkota Yunho. Bisakah anda melepaskan saya...'' pinta Jaejoong memelas, merasa tak nyaman saat sepasang mata tertuju padanya dan itu milik seorang Kim Hyun Joong.

''Grrrrr...''

''Ta-tapi...''

''Lepaskan dia Yunho. Apa kau tidak merasa jika Jaejoong tidak nyaman,'' Hyun Joong berkata datar, matanya memincing menantang balik peperangan yang dikibarkan Sang Putra Mahkota.

Yunho semakin mengeram kasar. Perhatian yang diberikan pengusaha muda-Kim Hyun Joong-selalu membuat hatinya panas. Ingin mengamuk dan berteriak jika Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya. MILIKNYA. Dia juga ingin sekali memperlihatkan tanda cinta yang tadi malam dia buat ditubuh Jaejoong yang tentu saja setelah itu dia akan mengambil bola mata Hyun joong lalu merusak otaknya. Memangnya kalian pikir Yunho sudi berbagi. Bahkan jika hanya melihat atau memikirkan Jaejoong. Tidak jawabannya.

''Kekanak-kanakan,'' cibir Hyun Joong. Meskipun tangannya sudah gatal untuk menarik Jaejoong agar pindah dari pangkuan Yunho kepangkuannya-misal. Rasanya tidak rela jika melihat seseorang yang kau cintai berlaku intim dengan lelaki lain didepanmu. Terlebih jika itu rivalmu.

''Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyung.''

Jaejoong menoleh hanya untuk mendapati jika Yunho menyeringai miring. Seringai yang sangat menggoda, Jaejoong tidak ingat berapa kali dirinya terpesona juga meledak marah saat Yunho melakukannya. Menyeringai dan Yunho adalah satu paket yang tidak bisa dipisah.

Tapi seringai itu pudar saat pelayan didepan ruangan meneriakkan kedatangan Yang Mulia Raja. Roman Jaejoong langsung memucat, ketakutan melandanya tanpa terkendali. Tergesa-gesa dirinya bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho yang disambut dengan decihan pelan pemuda tersebut.

Jaejoong melotot.

Pintu terbuka pelan. Menampilkan sosok raja, permaisuri disisi kanan dan wanita muda cantik disisi kirinya. Tanpa dikomando mereka-kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho dan Kim Hyun Joong-melakukan penghormatan yang disambut dengan senyum tipis Sang Raja.

''Duduklah.''

Mereka mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Sang Raja untuk duduk dikursi kehormatan, disusul permaisuri, Yunho disisi kanan dan Hyun Joong didepannya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendapati ada seseorang yang mengambil alih tempatnya. Tempat duduk yang khusus disediakan olehnya atas permintaan putra mahkota. Tempat dimana dirinya selalu merasa sangat dibutuhkan, tempat yang akan selalu menjadi simbol jika Kim Jaejoong akan selalu melayani Jung Yunho.

Tapi kini seorang Go Ahra mendapatkan tempat istimewa tersebut. Seorang kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi istri Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa perih dalam hati. Inikah akhirnya. Dibanding dengan dirinya yang seorang laki-laki, Go Ahra jauh lebih baik. Dia pintar, mandiri, cantik, keturunan bangsawan, kaya dan tentu saja seorang perempuan yang mampu memberikan keturunan.

Ah, hari ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa sesak.

Mengutuk dalam hati, Yunho membenci hari ini. Bahkan dimulai sejak pagi hari dia sudah yakin jika akan mendapat banyak kesialan. Diawali pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong, kedatangan Hyun Joong ke istana dan Go Ahra yang membuat titik emosinya meroket naik.

Bisa-bisanya wanita itu duduk disampingnya. Tidak taukah jika itu tempat Jaejoong. Walaupun dia merasa keberatan tidak mungkin Yunho akan menyuarakan pikirannya, karena dia tau dibalik Ahra ada Appanya yang melindungi gadis manja itu.

Mata rubah Yunho mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong yang menyeduh teh dengan fokus tinggi, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu selalu mampu membuat Yunho merasa hangat. Wajah imut dengan mimik serius, bibir merah yang tersungging senyum. Ah, dia benar-benar sudah terjatuh dalam pesona Kim Jaejoong.

''Yunho Oppa,'' panggil Ahra manja, bulu mata lentiknya membuka dengan gerakan pelan. ''Kita harus membicarakan pertunangan kita hari ini...''

''Eh...'' Jaejoong menoleh tanpa sadar, memandang Ahra dengan pandangan terkejut lalu beralih pada Yunho yang enggan menatapnya.

''Iya, Jae Oppa, hari ini kami mau membahas pertunangan kami. Semua orang bilang kalau Ahra dan Yunho Oppa adalah pasangan serasi. Ah, Ahra senang sekali, Jae Oppa juga senang dengan pertunangan kami'kan?'' ucapan Ahra yang terdengar polos diikuti senyum cantik sama sekali berbeda dengan efek yang dibuatnya untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Perkataannya seperti belati yang tepat menusuk jantung.

''Benar, kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang paling serasi. Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat kalian menikah dan memberiku cucu yang lucu,'' kelakar Raja Jung.

''Benarkah, Yang Mulia Raja?'' timpal Hyun Joong. Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati saat mendapati raut permusuhan yang dipancarkan oleh Pangeran Mahkota padanya.

''Tentu. Hanya Go Ahra wanita yang paling pantas mendampingi Putra Mahkota.''

''Terimakasih, Yang Mulia Raja,'' Jawab Ahra dengan senyum malu-malu.

Jaejoong memandang keatas lalu berkali-kali mengerjab, sebuah cara yang dia lakukan agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat ini. Dia ingin menangis, dia ingin berteriak. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak disaat ini.

Jemari hangat tiba-tiba melingkupi tangannya yang terkepal, membuatnya menoleh. Yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Wajahnya mengeras depan pupil mata yang menajam. Sama sekali tidak merespon apapun yang orang-orang katakan, dia hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya.

Doe eyes Jaejoong tidak sengaja bersibobrok dengan mata rubah Yunho. Memandang kilau hitam yang semakin menggelap. Tapi satu hal yang jelas terbaca didalamnya. ''Kita akan selalu bersama.''

Pantaskah Jaejoong berlaku egois disini?

''Ah, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu tidak masalah kalau aku menikahi Jaejoong, bukan?''

Mata khas Asia Hyun Joong mengerling menggoda kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri memucat di samping Yunho, perpaduan antara terkejut dan kesakitan.

''Hahaha... Kim Hyun Joong kau itu benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan melamar Jae di depan kami seperti ini,'' tawa renyah Raja Jung ditanggapi Hyun Joong dengan senyum khasnya. ''Kalau masalah itu kau tanyakan saja pada Jae. Semua tergantung keputusannya, tapi aku sangat senang kalau kita bisa menjadi keluarga besar.''

''Bagaimana Jae? Kau mau menikah denganku?''

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, doe eyesnya memandang Hyun Joong seolah lelaki itu adalah alien dari planet Mars ditambah lagi Yunho meremas tangannya sangat erat hingga terasa sakit. Dia yakin kalau nanti pasti akan ada cap merah ditangannya.

''A-aaa...'' Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

''Dia. Pelayanku.''

Yunho memang berucap datar tapi entah kenapa terdengar tak terbantahkan. Ditambah lagi mata rubahnya memincing penuh tantangan. Memandang Hyun Joong lekat dengan dagunya terangkat sombong. Suara bariton menggema. '' Dia. Milikku.''

Atmosfer menegangkan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Bahkan Sang Raja yang biasanya berkepala dingin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tangan terkepal, wajah memerah dan mendengus kasar menjadi tandanya .

Go Ahra dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca memandang Yunho, berucap lirih memanggil Sang Putra Mahkota yang sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Dan Kim Hyun Joong menatap Yunho marah.

Dan apakah Yunho akan gentar saat melihatnya? Tidak, Yunho tidak gentar. Dia dengan senang hati meladeni pengacau tersebut, mata hitamnya menyorot tajam, menggambarkan bagaimana Sang Rubah berusaha melindungi seseorang yang disayanginya. Orang yang begitu dicintainya. Dengan ancaman yang tidak main-main. Kesakitan yang akan mereka terima jika sedikit saja mengusik ketenangan Sang Rubah Jantan.

Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepala, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Yunho. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan semua orang. Di depan Sang Raja dan Permaisuri. Apa yang ada dalam tempurung kepala Yunho sebenarnya.

''Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo, kita teruskan pembicaraan ini nanti,'' suara lembut permaisuri membuat ketegangan sedikit mereda.

''Baiklah,'' raja Jung mengiyakan. Berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, elusan lembut dari Permaisuri semakin membuat Jaejoong kaku, tapi belum sempat Jaejoong menoleh permaisuri yang tidak lain adalah Umma Yunho sudah menjauh.

Apa maksudnya ini permaisuri. Batin Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan pelayan-pelayan yang membungkuk sopan padanya. Dia merasa kesal saat ini. Hingga ingin sekali memukul seseorang. Baru saja selesai Yunho menghadap Appanya. Mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dan ingin agar dirinya segera minta maaf kepada Ahra gara-gara mengacukannya hari ini.

Heh, jangan bercanda. Menyuruhnya meminta? Itu tidak akan terjadi malah itu yang dia inginkan, membuat Ahra marah dan membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Kejam? Biarkan saja, baginya hanya Jaejoong dihatinya.

Yunho berlari-lari kecil, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju taman bunga mawar dimana Jaejoong suka menghabiskan sorenya disana. Hatinya melompat senang ingin memberi kabar jika dirinya sudah berterus terang kepada Appanya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Tentu saja Appanya marah, mengecam keras perbuatan hinanya, berkoar tentang perbedaan strata sosial terlebih tentang kutukan yang akan menimpanya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya pernikahan sejenis sudah mulai dilegalkan di Korea.

Yunho memperlebar langkahnya saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri beberapa meter didepannya tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat Hyun Joong hendak mencium paksa kekasihnya. Atau begitulah yang tertangkap mata Yunho.

''Beraninya...'' geram Yunho, tangannya terkepal dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melayangkan pukulan kewajah Hyun Joong. Matanya memincing tajam dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat. Yunho tidak berteriak emosi seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dia hanya melayangkan pukulan terus menurus.

''Berhenti Putra Mahkota... Putra Mahkota!'' Jaejoong berteriak, berusaha menengai perkelahian dua pemuda yang kini bergelut dengan tidak elitnya diatas tanah. Tapi saat dirinya menahan lengan Yunho erat Jaejoong terlempar karena perbedaan kekuatan.

''Brengsek kau...'' Hyun Joong meludah kesamping, bibirnya robek dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

''Sudah cukup, cukup, cukup.''

''Dia memaksamu, Boo,'' gigi Yunho bergemelutuk geram. Dirinya berusaha memukul Hyun Joong lagi jika tidak langsung ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

''Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat,'' melas Jaejoong, ''Kumohon, Yunn...''

''Hn...''

''Saya akan mengobati anda, Putra Mahkota,'' kata Jaejoong. Doe eyesnya menangkap jemari Yunho yang terluka.

Bukannya Jaejoong pilih kasih dengan Hyun Joong yang tak lain adalah sepupu jauhnya. Tapi memang perioritasnya adalah melayani Pangeran Mahkota lagipula ada beberapa pelayan yang membantu pemuda tersebut. Lagian Jaejoong tidak ingin Rubah Kecilnya mengamuk lagi.

''Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, anda dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja menghadap beliau. Sekarang,'' seorang pelayan tua membungkuk sopan.

Mereka bertiga membeku total.

Tuhan, masalah apa lagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sejak peristiwa pemukulan dan menjadi hot news diseluruh Korea. Istana masih terlihat ramai dengan adanya wartawan-wartawan didepan gerbang. Entah siapa yang membocorkan masalah tersebut hingga diketahui oleh pihak luar. Yang pasti hanya orang dalam yang mampu melakukannya.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini, entah mengapa berita tersebut berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kenyataan. Dimana didalam berita, Kim Jaejoong terlihat seperti penjahatnya disini. Tukang adu domba hingga menyebabkan Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho dan Pengusaha Muda Kim Hyun Joong berkelahi. Dan siapa yang membocorkan kecenderungan seksualnya yang menyimpang kepada publik. Hingga membuat publik berang terhadap dirinya.

Ditambah lagi kecaman yang dilayangkan massa, terutama kepada Jaejoong masih saja berdatangan. Menghujat lelaki manis tersebut dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas, menerror dirinya, surat-surat kaleng yang ditemukan didepan pintu gerbang membuat keadaan semakin panas. walau tidak sedikit yang membela dan mendukung dirinya.

**KIM JAEJOONG IS GAY. MATI SAJA KAU KIM! JAEJOONG PIHAK KETIGA HUBUNGAN JUNG YUNHOO DAN GO AHRA. JAEJOONG MEMBAWA PENGARUH BURUK UNTUK YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA.**

Dan foto dimana Jaejoong mencium Yunho dibawah bunga Sakura setahun lalu ibarat minyak bagi api, semakin membuat tidak terkendali.

Jaejoong mendesah, mematikan saluran televisi yang mememuat berita tentangnya. Hisakan kecil, diikuti tetesan airmata yang berlomba jatuh. Bahunya merosot dan bergetar tanpa kendali. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut yang dia tekuk. Lelaki pantang menangis, dia tau itu. Tapi dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah tentang kehidupannya, tentang berita-berita diluar sana. Tentang kisah cinta terlarangnya. Tidak masalah jika hanya menghujat dirinya tapi jangan menghujat Yunnienya. Dia yang membuat Yunho seperti itu. Karena itu ini terakhir kalinya dia membuat Yunho bersedih.

Jaejoong berdiri, memaksa otot tubuhnya berjalan menuju lemari, membuka dan memandangnya sendu. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa dia ambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Yunnie,'' Jaejoong berbisik mesra.

''Boo...?'' teriak Yunho terkejut. Memandang tak percaya pada pemuda yang beberapa hari tengah menghindarinya. Dan apa katanya tadi...

''Yunnie.''

Tanpa diperintah dua kali oleh otaknya, Yunho langsung menarik kerah baju Jaejoong lalu memberinya kecupan kasar, panas dan basah berkali-kali. Mengecup bibir mungil merah seolah tidak ada hari esok. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang dalam yang disambut antusiasme Yunho.

''Su-dah...'' Jaejoong mengerang saat merasakan jika Yunho masih ingin menciumnya lagi.

''Boo...'' rengek Yunho.

Tawa riang Jaejoong berderai, dengan senyum manis yang segera menular pada Yunho.

''Hari ini kita akan kencan,'' suara riang Jaejoong membuat kening Yunho berkerut bingung.

''Kencan?'' tanyanya sangsi.

''Yap, karena itu...'' Jaejoong berjalan-dengan yunho mengikutinya dari belakang-menuju walking closet memilih baju dan celana untuk Yunho, ''... Mandi, buat dirimu tampan dan wangi hingga aku terpesona.''

Mata hitam Yunho memincing mendengarnya, entah kenapa seperti ada yang aneh yang tengah disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya. Tapi Yunho tidak ambil pusing. Dirinya lebih memilih mengikuti permainan Jaejoong.

''Kalau begitu...'' Yunho tersenyum menggoda, menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong pelan, ''...aku akan membuatmu terpesona hingga tidak sanggup bangun.''

''Try it.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Yunho, Jaejoong benar-benar terpesona hingga tak sanggup berpaling. Yunho memang perwujudan dari sosok sempurna yang pantas untuk dielu-elukan Korea.

Kaki jenjangnya terbalut celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, sedang tubuh dengan enam otot terlatih tersembunyi dalam kaos polo berwarna hijau gelap. Tapi walaupun berpakaian sederhana, Yunho tetaplah seorang Yunho yang mampu mengeluarkan pheromone menggoda.

''Pakai ini dulu,'' Jaejoong memakaikan topi hitam dikepala Yunho dan kacamata sebagai penyamaran sedangkan dirinya menggenakan topi biru untuk menutupi rambut golden brownnya.

''Mau kemana?''

''Kebun binatang,'' Jaejoong bersorak girang layaknya anak kecil mendapatkan mainannya.

''Itu untuk anak-anakkan? taman bermain saja.''

''Buuuhh...'' bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut. ''Taman bermain malah lebih kekanak-kanakan. Aku mau lihat gajah sama rusa. Oh-oh, singa dan-dan rubah. Aku mau liat rubah, Yunnie...'' rengek Jaejoong.

''Baiklah-baiklah...''

''I love you, yunnie...''

''Love you more...'' Onix Yunho membulat, tangannya merapa pipinya yang masih terasa hangat. Satu kecupan manis dipipi berhasil Jaejoong curi. ''Jae... Kau salah menciuuumm... Kembali kauuu...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menarik nafas lega saat melihat suasana kebun binatang tidak seramai hari libur atau hari minggu. Hanya beberapa orang dibeberapa tempat, maklum ini adalah hari senin dimana aktifitas kembali berjalan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang hari senin, bukankah seharusnya dia rapat dengan para penjilat korup hari ini. Seharusnya Jaejoong tau tapi saat dia tanyakan Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah, mengatakan jika sudah ada pengganti dirinya dan Raja sendiri meminta Jaejoong untuk mengajak Yunho jalan-jalan.

Yunho kembali mengernyit, tumben dirinya mendapat cuti. Tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang harus bersama para penjabat korup. Bersama Jaejoong sehari penuh? Siapa yang akan menolak.

''Yunnie...''

''Ada apa, Jae?'' kata Yunho sayang. Tangannya mengelus lengan Jaejoong sedang yang satunya asyik melempar kacang kearah kerumunan monyet-monyet dibawah sana.

''Ayo kita liat hewan yang lain...''

Yunho mengangguk lalu melempar kacangnya sekaligus. ''Kemana lagi sekarang?''

''Keee...'' Jaejoong mengerutkan kening imut. Memandang seluruh kebun binatang dengan pandangan menganalisa. ''Uuummm...''

Yunho tersenyum, menarik pipi Jaejoong gemas. ''Sudah jangan berfikir terus. Lihat kepalamu berasap.''

''Duh-duh-duh...shakhhitt...''

''Iya... Jadi mau kemana?'' tanya Yunho.

''Buh...'' cibir Jaejoong, bibir tipisnya langsung melengkung kebawah.

''Hei, jangan ngambek dong. Maaf-maaf. Ayo kita liat gajah dulu.''

Mendengar binatang kesukaannya disebut. Doe eyes Jaejoong membola imut, menarik tangan Yunho bersemangat, dirinya berceloteh riang. ''Ayo-ayo.''

Dan begitulah, seharian penuh mereka berdua berkencan, menikmati kebersamaan dalam limpahan cinta yang mereka umbar tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka tertawa, berfoto, bercanda dan bahkan berbagi ciuman manis tanpa harus merasa takut ketahuan.

Jaejoong mengusap wallpaper ponselnya penuh sayang. Dimana potret dirinya tengah mencium pipi Sang Kekasih mesra.

Ahh, Jaejoong pasti akan merindukan hari ini.

''Menunggu lama?''

Jaejoong mendongak, memandang Yunho yang baru saja dari kamar mandi. Tersenyum manis. ''Tidak.''

**.**

**.**

Diantara gelapnya malam, diantara ribuan bintang yang tersembunyi dibalik mendung hitam dan cahaya bulan yang seolah berkompromi.

Disana, diatas ranjang mewah, dua manusia tengah memadu cinta, saling mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi rasa manis yang hanya bisa mereka berdua rasakan jika bersama. Mereka terengah, tersenyum lalu berciuman kembali.

Jaejoong tersenyum lelah, memandang Sang Dominan dari bawah, mengagumi betapa menawan kekasihnya itu. Betapa tampannya hingga dia harus terpesona berulang-ulang kali. Terjatuh dan rasa sakit yang Yunho torehkan selalu saja dapat dia maafkan dengan mudah. Dia mencintai Yunho sedalam yang hatinya mampu rasakan.

Tangan Yunho terulur mengusap peluh dikening Jaejoong. Nafasnya terengah dengan debaran keras terasa menggema langsung di otaknya.

''Arrggh...''

Yunho mengerang pelan, penyatuan mereka kali ini terasa berbeda, begitu menggebu, begitu panas, begitu indah. Yunho tidak tau. Tapi dia merasa sempurna malam ini.

Memandang Jaejoong yang tergoleh lemah dibawah tubuhnya adalah hal yang mampu membuat Yunho hilang kendali, Doe Eyes yang biasanya cerah kini terselimuti nafsu. Dia...

''Ahh... Yuunn...''

''Jae...''

Dia mencintai Jaejoong. Lebir dari yang mampu otaknya pikirkan. Dan Yunho tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong demi apapun.

''Katakan 'i love you' yun...'' bisik Jaejoong pelan.

''Yeah.. I love you jae. I love you... Love you...''

Jaejoong memekik keras. Menelengkung bagai busur panah yang terlepas dari induknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Disana dia mendapatkan. Dunia putih tanpa warna. ''Love you. Yun...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat. Beberapa menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Inilah keputusannya, dia pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Pikirannya memutar kembali percakapannya dengan raja Jung. ''Aku sudah tau hubunganmu dengan Yunho sejak dulu, aku hanya diam. Tapi semakin kesini aku semakin takut, kutukan yang ada dalam keluarga kita tidak bisa dianggap remeh, salah satu diantara kalian akan mati jika bersama. Karena itu aku menjodohkannya dengan Ahra. Aku akan memerintahkanmu menjauh dari Yunho. Dimanapun tempatnya yang penting Yunho tidak tau. Ini bukan demi dirimu saja tapi juga demi rakyat Korea.''

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dia yakin saat ini Yunho akan kelabakan mencarinya. Atau mungkin masih terlelap tidur, mengingat betapa semangatnya dia semalam.

Kembali suara Raja Jung terdengar dalam pikirannya. ''-jika sampai lima tahun dan Yunho masih mencintaimu. Maka aku akan merestui kalian. Tapi jangan harap kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu agar perasaan Yunho hilang.''

Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap lebih. Meski itu terlihat mustahil.

Semoga Yunho masih menyukainya saat dirinya kembali...

**.**

**.**

Dan I Love you, yunnie...

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

.

Okey... Sebenarnya fic ini aku buat untuk lomba tulis di grub yang aku ikuti. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membaginya pada kalian semua. yunjae shipper. :3 semoga kalian suka. :)

Yang sudah membaca langsung punyaku mungkin tau perbedaannya... Ya iya lah, jumlah wordnya lebih banyak. Ini draf yang sebenarnya soalnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Review, kritik, saran dan kesan benar-benar aku butuhkan. Ini RPF pertamaku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku keluar dari zona aman... :)

.

.

Ageha Haruna

13/Aug/14


End file.
